


Sanctuary

by AwesomeSNAFU



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And one of them is Rhodey being a troll on Twitter, Black Character(s), Disabled Character of Color, I can't believe that wasn't a tag yet, I hear Wakanda is nice this time of year, M/M, POV Sam Wilson, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Queer Character of Color, Sam Deserves to be Happy, Sam Wilson Feels, Sam Wilson-centric, The Illustrious Mr. Tony Stank, Tony Stark Has Issues, Wakanda, disabled Rhodey, snarky Rhodey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeSNAFU/pseuds/AwesomeSNAFU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Don Cheadle recently confirmed his epic romance with Anthony Mackie on Twitter, the Sam/Rhodey tag deserved some love. A drabble inspired by a tumblr post prompt:  "Sam/Rhodey's relationship coming out on Twitter."</p><p>I have them vacationing in Wakanda, because dammit they deserve it after this nonsense and trauma. Minor Sam angst, but mostly snark and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

Even in all the chaos post-prison-escape, Sam makes a point to call Rhodey on a burner phone- to apologize for dodging Vision’s attack and him getting the hit instead. It wasn’t at all his fault of course, but Sam doesn’t want anything else weighing on his conscience. That deed done, and still he can’t quite shake the urge to reach out again to the other man. At least to check in on his recovery. Or commiserate about their white dudes who can’t say no to danger. Or just shoot the shit. He checks himself, knowing it’s risky to keep too much contact at the moment. But he finds no rest in sleep - dreams of wings blown off, suit systems shut down, and falling… everything falling out of reach…panicked eyes boring into his own, Riley’s green shifting to a deep brown. And always, always slipping out of his grasp.

After Bucky is successfully under cryo, T'challa eagerly hurries all these non-frozen white people _out_ of his land. But he pulls Sam aside and offers him a place to crash, “As a member of the African diaspora, much has been taken from you, same as they attempt to take from us. Wakanda has been fortunate. Consider this a haven when you may need it.” Sam got halfway through a shrug and a “yeah, well…” before he noticed the sincerity in T'challa’s expression and stopped short.

The offer, yet another thing he can’t seem to just shake off these days. Sam’s been following Steve for years at this point and feels the loss of the mission. They found Bucky and it all went to shit, and now...Bucky's under, Cap’s team is scattering and going underground. Sam wants to be there for Steve but also knows more trouble will find him - or, more likely, Steve will find the trouble, the righteous asshole. Sam will keep following him, he knows, anywhere Captain America may lead him. He trusts his friend completely but he is also so bone-tired that no number of nightmare-filled nights will cure. Maybe he does need a break. Hell, he certainly has earned it. And the brown eyes that haunt his dreams of falling, spiraling out of control, blown wide with fear? Yeah, they’ve earned it too.

He caves. He calls Rhodey.

Rhodey, who got knocked down further than any of them and was still so unshakable, so sure. The guy was wrong on the Accords, but Sam had to respect his conviction all the same. That kind of solid foundation pulls him in.

“Ya know, I hear the jungle is nice this time of year." He opens with no greeting. "Whaddya say, man? Stretch out your robolegs in paradise? Tony can’t come though, sorry, King Kitty’s rules.”

Rhodey’s laugh is low through the receiver.

“Nah, don’t get it confused. That man knows how to party, but that is a whole other beast than Relaxation Proper. Mr. Stank is definitely not welcome in MY paradise...not that it sounds like I have much choice.”

“Let’s say you do get a choice. Who makes the cut then, Colonel?”

"Wellll, it sure would be rude to dump the invitee, huh? Plus there are worse people I can think of to chill with, even if you _did_ pick a losing team… " A pause and Sam catches a shaky almost-laugh from Rhodey. "Shit, okay I need a break. I’m in." Another pause, then he adds, "Loser.”

Sam wants to splutter in indignation, play this game and throw back a jab, but he’s too busy flushing with excitement. He lets out the breath he doesn’t remember holding in. Wakanda is a beautiful and impressive place, sure, and T'Challa has been more than generous, but with Rhodey en route it’s inching closer to a haven he can really see himself in.

\----

Rhodey tweets obnoxious over-the-top vacation photos: perfectly posed with lush greenery, him kicked back in a hammock, an icy, fruity drink in hand, teeny umbrella and all. Never quite enough in the frame to identify where they are, but enough to goad Tony - _Mr. Stank_ (Sam corrects himself already. He never bothered to find out why the change in name but he’s gotta admit the shoe fits.) Sam senses the older man next to him damn near pulsating with glee as he publishes his latest carefully constructed pic. Rhodey plops his phone down with a “that’ll show him” and turns to Sam with a grin. Sam finds himself taken aback by the man’s change in demeanor the past few days together, the way the smile transforms his usually serious face. And how much more easily he lets himself do so here in Wakanda. _Here with me_ , Sam’s brain adds.

Rhodey’s phone is soon vibrating with notifications. He reaches for it, shaking his head.

“He’s so predictable. Too, too easy. One more move for my coup de grace, huh, Sam?”

He careens out of his hammock with some cursing and whirring of his leg tech, and into Sam’s hammock. On to Sam. Sam distantly hears a phone camera shutter but is a little distracted by Rhodey’s body suddenly on his, his breath hot in Sam’s ear.

“Well it’s mostly two brown blurs but it, uh, _insinuates_  enough action. Hashtag ‘some not-so-little birdie winkywinky face’ aaaaaand post. That should shut up even the illustrious Mr. Stank himself.”

He considers for a beat, then nods his head in concession.

“For a little while.”

Rhodey looks up at Sam - _still on Sam’s lap_ , Sam’s brain helpfully supplies - with a satisfied smile, the mischief glowing in his eyes.

His very, very close eyes, Sam notes. His very nice smile, formed by very nice lips, which are also very close. Sam’s pulse is pounding in his ears. This is ridiculous, he thinks. We are grown-ass men and this has to be put to an end.

“Man, I think it’s well past time you shut up, yourself.”

Sam sounds more confident than he feels, and he feels pretty confident that he’s read this right, nerves be dammed. His stomach lurches as Rhodey adjusts position in Sam’s lap, and leers down at him.

“Okay, phone’s down. Not satisfied with Twitter mischief…what did you have in mind instead, Bird Man?”

Sam can’t help the goofy grin that breaks out on his face, as he leans up and in to Rhodey’s warmth. Leans in to the eyes that have been dogging his dreams for weeks, no longer reflecting his fear, but now catching the warm sunlight and...yes, Sam is sure of it. _There._ Pleasure. Want.

Well, now, this is shaping up to be paradise, indeed. Sam thinks he may even get a good night's sleep after this. Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> T'Challa offering Sam sanction may not be compliant with Black Panther canon but honestly…a haven for black characters is really hard to pass up after all they’ve been through (in canon AND in fandom).
> 
> This was a tumblr drabble inspired in the middle of the night and I am a new writer. All of that is probably obvious- tell me!


End file.
